A Life's Journey
by Wolves in Twilight
Summary: A Harry Potter Multi Cross. Main Cross will be With Gold Digger's and Ranma 12.
1. Prologue

Once more the street was quiet with no more noises than would be expected in suburban England. Gone where the strange old man and the older woman who was a cat. Gone was the Giant of a man riding a flying motorcycle. All that was left to show any of those strange events had happened that night was a Blanket wrapped bundle resting on the steps of the fourth house on the street.

If one were to move close enough to examine the bundle one would find a small boy child not much beyond their first year of age. Even in his sleep he seemed to be quiet making little noise and not moving much. If not hidden behind the closed eyes of sleep one would be able to see the most startling of emerald green eyes. Upon his forehead one would be able to see a lightning bolt shaped scar nearly covered by the child's white hair.

After a few minutes of quiet silence a dim flash of light appeared and a portal opened. Out walked a matronly looking woman appeared near the center of the street. Tall with deeply tanned skin it would be nearly impossible to identify the woman's age. In the dim lighting from the street lights someone if there was one to see would be able to observe that this otherworldly woman had silver hair and three tattoos on her face, one under each eye and a third on her forehead.

Moving quickly to where the blanket wrapped bundle sat on the steps of number four the woman bent down and picked up the small boy child. Unwrapping the blankets surrounding his head the woman examined the child noticing his pointed ears and white with black spotted hair. Smiling while tickling the tips of his ears, "No child of the the Leopard clan will be raised by such beings as that. I will take you to a loving family to be raised properly and learn what skills you will need to face your destiny."

Soothingly humming a quiet lullaby as her actions had awoken the small child the lady began to walk once more towards the center of the street where she had entered. The woman gestured with her free hand as another portal opened up. Beyond the portal there appeared to be a traditional looking Japanese home surrounded by a large wall with thick forests beyond.

Looking back to one of the houses down the street where an oddly colored tabby cat could be seen watching the entire proceedings with shocked eyes. The Lady winked at the cat before walking through the portal. Once the portal had closed there was nothing on the street to even hint at any activity had happened. The people would wake in the morning to find nothing strange had occurred and continue on with their lives.

Moving down from the perch on the wall the cat quickly turned into the elderly woman who had been on the street earlier that night and in the neighborhood the day previous. A startled look on her face Minerva McGonagall whispered one word before disappearing with a pop, "Bast."

Quickly reappearing with a pop at the gates that led to a long drive heading towards a large castle in the distance. Moving with a brisk walk Minerva McGonagall moved towards where the front doors where standing open. Moving quickly to where the Headmaster's office was she moved past the gargoyle.

Knocking on the door leading to the headmaster's office she heard a tired and quiet voice respond from within. "Come in Minerva."

Quickly opening the door and entering the office she saw her old friend Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk looking all of his 140 years of life. On his desk she could see an envelope and a letter. Quickly moving to one of the chairs placed in front of the desk Minerva sat down. Looking slightly distraught Minerva launched into her tale, "Albus I went back to Privet drive to watch over Harry and something truly strange happened. A few minutes after we had left a woman entered by way of a portal and took Harry Potter with her when she left."

Looking up into the blue eyes of her long time friend Minerva was startled to see the twinkle gone from Albus' eyes. Seeing him nod she continued, "She had three tattoos on her face ones that are mentioned in some books of legends of the gods that walk among men. The feeling I got from this woman leads me to believe she was Bast."

Nodding slowly Albus Dumbledore stood up and began to pace, motioning to the letter sitting on his desk he began to speak. "This Letter was waiting for me when I returned it proves that the woman you saw was indeed the Goddess Bast." With a slight motion of his hand he moved the piece of parchment to where Minerva was sitting. "Go ahead and read. "

Reaching out to where the parchment was floating Minerva began to read.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I have taken Harry Potter from those people you had decided to leave him with. Those where not the people best to raise him and you know this. I will take him somewhere so that he can be raised by a loving family and to learn what skills he may need for the rest of his life._

_I am sorry but you will never find him and he shall never return until the time is right. He is safe and will learn to love and find his own path._

_Sincerely_

_Bast_

_Goddess 2nd Class, Category 2 Unlimited_

Looking up from the parchment Minerva looked into at Albus Dumbledore, "What has happened that the keepers of Yggdrasil have decided to get involved?" She asked quietly.

Sighing deeply Albus Dumbledore stood up and began to pace the length of his office before responding, "I am not sure but its possible that Harry Potter has a destiny beyond what even we may know. I can only hope that he returns after his eleventh birthday to attend Hogwarts.

Staring out one of the windows that looked out upon the grounds Albus sighed and returned to his desk. "Come now its late and there is little we can do right now. The Gods have decided to be involved the best we can hope for is that he has a happy life."

Standing up and nodding before heading towards the door and her own rooms she looks back at the forlorn figure of her long time friend and colleague, "Good Night Albus."


	2. Chapter 1: A New Family, A better

**Chapter One: A New Family, A Better Beginning**

Once more a flash of light disturbed the quiet of a night, this time a portal opened up in a forest near a large two story traditional looking Japanese home. Moving smoothly towards the front gate where a bell was set into the wall. Ringing the bell Bast waited patiently for someone to respond.

A few moments was all the wait she had to endure as the gates where opened by a tall Asian woman with deep purple almost black hair. The color of her eyes could be seen as a deep amethyst, with long hair that reached to below her waist. In her arms wrapped similar to the bundle in Bast's hands was a small panther.

The woman looked to the one who had rang the bell before recognition quickly appeared in her eyes. Bowing deeply she invited Bast in, "Bast-Sama it is truly an honor to have you grace our premises once more. I believe my husband is expecting you this night." Opening the gate fully to allow the passage of Bast the woman led her towards the house.

The front yard of th house beyond the gate could be seen as a well manicured garden. Off to one side of the house could be seen a covered walkway leading to another smaller building most likely a dojo. Two globes filled with an iridescent flame could be seen next to the door to the house allowing enough lighting to see most of the front yard allow one to safely traverse the path.

On the opposite side of the dwelling from where the dojo stood several cherry trees could be seen surrounding a set of benches. In the middle of the benches there sat a Koi pond now silent in the early evening.

Moving through the open door following the woman who had invited Bast onto the property Bast found herself in a large entryway with several different exits. Too one side a doorway led to what Bast knew to be the kitchen. A set of Stairs leading to the second floor of the home. An archway could be seen to be leading towards a dinning room and a living room beyond that.

Walking with a smooth grace the woman led Bast through the open archway into the living room where instinctively Bast new her disciple resided at that time. As they got closer several noises could be heard of cats playing. Every few moments a sound of slow thumping could be heard.

Entering the large living room she was treated to the sight of two panther kittens playing around a large wolf near a roaring fire place. Tumbling around the wolf they would chase each other and occasionally attacked his tail as he wagged it against the floor. On the opposite side of the room from the playing panthers Bast could see the person she was here to talk to. Sitting in a meditative position was a young Asian man with his hair pulled back into a pony tail. The Hair was of the same color of the woman who had answered the gate.

In front of the young man where several scrolls and the materials needed to write on them. Several more iridescent globes and the roaring fireplace could be seen to light the room. Several doors could be seen to lead from the room, in one corner a large standing Harp could be seen next to several other more portable musical instruments.

Moving towards where the two kittens where playing the young woman knelt down, "Come now children it is will past your bed time. Shift back and go get ready for bed." A slight blurring could be seen around the two panthers, in their place was two small children of no more than six or seven years of age. One boy and the other a girl. Both of them a combination of the looks of the two adults in the room.

Their play interrupted now the two children noticed the guest for the first time. Racing over with an energy that only small children have they grabbed on to Basts lower legs. Yelling out in glee, "Auntie Bast! Did you bring us any presents?" Almost in sync their eyes became large as they noticed the bundle in her arms.

Looking down at the two small children who had now backed off slightly in wonder at the sight of the bundle she was carrying. Bast knelt down unwrapping the baby slightly so the boy and girl could see the small child's face. "I have brought you a new little brother, now listen to your mother and go to bed. I will be here at least tomorrow."

Looking up and Bast with wide eyes the two children nodded then quickly moved to follow their mother as she headed towards the stairs and the bedrooms above. Noticing that the man had come back into awareness she moved to sit across from him at the table.

Meeting his eyes Bast saw the stormy blue that filled them hiding a power few would ever know of. "Ranma, the last of the were-leopards has died but has left a single boy child to survive her. It is a sad story that should wait until your wife has returned."

Nodding his head Ranma gestured to a set of scrolls spread out over the table, "I had a feeling that something of the kind had happened and was sure that you would be coming soon to speak of it." A few minutes passed quickly before Ranma's wife returned with a tea set.

Passing around the cups and serving them she took her seat to the left of Ranma. In a musically lilting voice she spoke, "It is good to see you again Bast-Sama but what brings you on a night such as this?"

As she was saying this a small sneeze could be heard coming from the bundled blankets before a small feline head came out of one end looking around curiously. The head was covered in white fur with black spots. It had two feline ears sticking up out of the top of the head.

Struggling to get out of Bast's arms the cat escaped from her grasp and quickly moved to play on the floor. After he had gotten free of the blankets it became obvious that a pair of wings where sticking up out of the leopards back.

Slightly surprised Bast moved closer to where the kitten was trying to tackle the wolf still lying by the hearth. "He is rarer then I had originally expected. A were-Winged Snow leopard one of them hasn't been seen in several hundred years on either Earth or the Jade realm."

Sighing slightly she returns to her seat. Speaking softly and sadly she begins to tell the tale, "Nearly twenty years ago the Were-Leopard clan on Earth was attacked and destroyed by an unknown enemy. It is believed to this day to have been a rogue Demon faction but information is still sketchy." Taking a small sip of the tea in front of her she continued, "For the longest time there has been a belief that there where no survivors of the massacre yet one small girl survived. Rescued by an aura mage of small skill he was able to bind her abilities so that she could pass off as a a human and placed her with a family in England."

A slight purring noise could be heard from the direction of the fireplace as the adults turned to see the leopard kitten had curled up on top of the wolf and appeared to be sleeping comfortably. Ranma looked at the pair and then to his wife, "Esien I believe that Bast is here to ask us to take him as our own."

Esien looked to where Bast was sitting to see her nod in confirmation before moving towards the hearth to slowly begin to pet the kitten that was sleeping there. "Thank you Bast-Sama after my last child the healers told me I would not be able to have another. This is a joy I thought I would never again be able to experience."

"The were-leopard child was adopted by a small family by the name of Evans, they chose the name Lily for their child. She grew up in a happy home until she turned eleven and received an invitation to a school to teach a form of magic common to the Earth realm known as Wizardry or Witchcraft depending on the gender of the practitioner."

Refilling her cup Bast continued, "While she was attending Hogwarts she met another person who also was unfamiliar with his ancestry, an Elf who had also been adopted by humans and had been given the name James Potter. Through their seven years of school they had many fights and problems but eventually fell in love and married after graduation."

Reaching into her robes she pulled out a small picture of two people. One a Beautiful young woman with startling green eyes and bright red hair. Standing next to her was a tall handsome man with black hair and Blue eyes framed with glasses. Passing over the picture to the couple, "His parents, he should have that when he is older to remember where he came from."

"Several years ago an Evil man arose to power in England inside the hidden culture of magic users, originally name Tom Marvolo Riddle he changed his name to Lord Voldemort and began a rain of terror killing anyone that he believed to be unpure or against any of his ideals. Lilly and James Potter had faced him three times before something happened that forced them into hiding." Sighing deeply before drinking from her tea cup she looked at the two enraptured faces.

Standing and walking next to the fire place Bast looked down at the still sleeping Leopard kitten before speaking again, "For whatever reasons they where betrayed and Voldemort came to kill them. He killed James first then went on to kill Lilly before trying to kill Harry here for whatever reason the killing spell that he cast rebounded off of him and forced Voldemort from his body."

Picking up the still sleeping kitten she began stroking him and holding him in her arms, "I would ask that you adopt him into the Saotome Clan with everything that entails and teach him each of your individual arts."

Looking down at the kitten in her arms Bast heard a sneeze again and was again holding a small baby. reaching down to where the blankets had fallen to the floor she once more wrapped the child up in them before handing him over to Esien.

Nodding Ranma moved closer to Esien and began to lightly tickle the small baby's chin. Speaking softly, "We will adopt him and name him Saotome Masai. In a few days we will do the rituals to include him into the clan and all that it entails."

Nodding, Bast commented, "One last thing he needs to spend some time with the elves of Arda to learn their ways sometime in the future. He has family there but I felt it would be best if you raised him."

Ranma spoke up, "I will teach him the family style and the arts of a Weapon Master of Jade also the arts of both a Aura Mage and elementalist." Nodding Esien added, "I will teach him how to be a singer and a namer."

Nodding to the husband and wife pair Bast moved towards the door leading to the upstairs, "It is late I have prepared several of the needed equipment for the baby in the same room as Ranko sleeps in. Unless there is a problem with it I will sleep in the usual guest room." Looking to Esien for conformation before continuing to the stairs and the bedrooms above.

As the last of the people left the living room for the upstairs areas the Globes of iridescent fire dimmed until there was little light left in the room.


	3. Authors Note

Author's Note:

I usually dislike authors that tie updates to reviews... But it would have been nice to have gotten any feedback on a story idea that I liked.

No updates after nearly a month and a half must be some kind of reccord... or at least something I have never seen before.

I don't know if I will write again much less continue this story

Ja ne. 


End file.
